


Origins

by esperink



Series: ts ladybug au [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cat Noir!Roman Sanders, Gen, Ladybug!Virgil Sanders, how else do I even tag this, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: what happened after Virgil got his Kwami?
Series: ts ladybug au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784023
Kudos: 2





	Origins

Virgil tried to pay attention, but his heart was pounding with anticipation.

“Okay,” he said as he put on the earrings, “so I just break the object with the… whatever it is in it?”

“Akuma,” Tikki said. “And you must capture it.”

Virgil nodded. “And uh… that charm thing? What’s it do again?”

“Lucky Charm! It’s your superpower.”

“This is going too fast,” Virgil groaned. “I don’t think I can do this.”

“You can,” Tikki assured him. “Just trust yourself! Now, to transform, just say, ‘Spots on’.”

“Spots on?” Virgil asked.

Before he knew it, his clothes transformed. They turned red and grew black spots, his sleeves became longer and more skin-tight, and a mask formed on his face. He stared at himself in the mirror, before turning around to ask for his regular clothes back.

“Uh, Tikki?” he said. “I’d like to go back to normal. I’m really not cut out for this…”

He glanced at the television and saw it was still broadcasting Stoneheart. Oh boy… Andy was following him. He sighed and headed to the window, figuring it was the one way he could leave his house without being seen by the rest of his family.

“Hey, V?” he heard his dad call from downstairs. “You get home?”

“Uh, yeah,” Virgil called back. He could hear him walking up, so he quickly figured out how to use the yo-yo and left. Of course, he was already very, very clumsy with it.

And essentially landed on his fellow superhero, knocking them both to the ground.

“Nice of you to drop in,” the guy in the black suit quipped. He got up and helped Virgil up. “Suppose you’re the partner Plagg told me about. I’m…” He stroked his chin. “Cat Noir. Yeah. You?”

“I’m…” Virgil’s yo-yo got stuck in a nearby tree and he yanked it to free it, but it ended up landing on Cat Noir’s head. “...sorry. I’m so sorry,” he said, feeling like a screw-up already.

Cat Noir just laughed. “You ready?”

“Ready??”

Cat Noir nodded, but clearly took that as a yes, using his silver baton to jump up over a building.

Virgil could only follow.

Cat Noir may have headed straight for Stoneheart, but Virgil didn’t. He stayed a little behind, watching as his partner struck Stoneheart, causing the villain to drop his prey.

Stoneheart just grew bigger.

The retort Cat Noir clearly had ready died in his throat as he stared up, wide-eyed.

Virgil acted quickly when he saw Stoneheart raise a hand. He jumped over his shoulder, throwing his yo-yo and wrapping Cat Noir up in the string. He pulled him up into the air, landed on his feet, and caught Cat Noir in his arms, with surprising ease. “So much for catlike reflexes.”

Cat Noir was quiet and red for a moment before he cleared his throat and got to his feet. “Thanks,” he said. He took out his staff again, ready to charge.

“Hold on a minute,” Virgil said, grabbing him by his ‘tail’. “Didn’t you notice that he got bigger when you hit him?”

“Okay, so…,” Cat Noir said, “if we can’t hit him, what can we do?”

Virgil hummed. “We have to get his Thing.”

“What?”

“You know… the thing?” Virgil gestured aimlessly. “The object with the thing??”

“Oh!” Cat Noir said. “The Akuma. Right. And… how are we supposed to do that?”

Virgil scanned the villain. “I think it’s in his hand, but I don’t know how we’re going to get it open.”

Cat Noir grinned. “Simple. We use our powers.” He raised a hand. “Cataclysm!” He touched a nearby goalpost, which crumbled, and he grinned again. “Apparently, I destroy everything I touch.”

Virgil sighed. “I already do that as a civilian,” he muttered. He saw Cat Noir make a dash to Stoneheart. “No, wait!”

Cat Noir jumped up and hit Stoneheart’s closed fist. It did nothing. Cat Noir touched the stone foot as a test, and then said, “Ah. I guess I only get one shot at this thing.”

Stoneheart swatted Cat Noir like a fly. Cat Noir landed on his back next to Virgil.

“One shot and then poof, you change back five minutes later,” Virgil said.

“What?”

“Didn’t your Kwami explain?” Virgil crossed his arms.

Cat Noir stood. “I was a little too excited,” he admitted, rubbing his neck.

“My turn,” Virgil said, calling upon his Lucky Charm. A red jumpsuit landed in his hands.

“Some power,” Cat Noir said, crossing his arms. Virgil ignored him in favor of scanning their surroundings.

“You have to get him to catch you,” Virgil said, picking up the hose at their feet and tying it to the jumpsuit.

“What?”

Virgil looked up at him. “Just… trust me, okay?” He wouldn’t be trusting a random stranger himself, but this wasn’t a normal situation.

“Okay,” Cat Noir said, before provoking Stoneheart to catch him.

“My turn,” Virgil repeated quietly to himself, before making a running jump. “Try and catch me!” he called to Stoneheart, still holding the jumpsuit.

Stoneheart growled and dropped a purple object in order to catch Virgil. Success! Now for the next step.

He turned his head to meet the eye of Andy, who was still recording but also near a tap. “Andy, the water!” he called over, and Andy dropped his phone to turn the handle.

The water inflated the jumpsuit, causing Stoneheart to let go and drop Virgil. Virgil landed and ran over to step on the object. It broke in two, and Virgil watched as a purple butterfly flew away.

Stoneheart let Cat Noir go as purple bubbles surrounded him. Cat Noir landed gracefully on his feet, and when the duo looked at Stoneheart again, it was just Remy Dormir, a student from Virgil’s class. The object had turned back into a regular balled up sheet of paper. Virgil picked it up.

“What am I doing here?” Remy asked, but they didn’t get an answer.

Cat Noir turned to Virgil and said, “You did it.”

“We did it,” Virgil corrected. He noticed that Cat Noir was holding out a fist. He hesitantly put his own against it. 

“Pound it!” Cat Noir said with a grin. Then his ring started flashing. “I should go.” He waved and saluted a goodbye. “See you soon!” he said, running off and jumping over the building.

Virgil watched him leave, before opening the ball of paper he’d picked up. He read it.

Something about how Remy’s crush would never return their feelings, because said crush was too robotic.

Remy looked up, seeing Virgil read the note, and looked back down. “Seth wrote it,” they said. Another student.

“You shouldn’t listen to him,” Virgil said. “Nobody’s a robot.”

Remy opened their mouth to say something, but then they were interrupted by Andy, who was still recording on his phone.

“Uncanny, spectacular, amazing,” Andy said, before proceeding to ask a bunch of questions in rapid succession.

Virgil stared at him a moment, wondering how his own brother couldn’t recognize him, before deciding not to answer any of the questions and deciding to leave.

“Wait,” Remy said, and Virgil turned to look their way. “What’s your name?”

“Uh…” Virgil looked down at his suit. “Ladybug, I guess. You can call me Ladybug.”

“Super awesome,” Remy breathed as Virgil left.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr, where i yell about this au: esperinkdraws


End file.
